


I Have a Thing About Bathrooms (Redux)

by justhere4ke



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere4ke/pseuds/justhere4ke
Summary: A different bathroom.  A different time.For Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	I Have a Thing About Bathrooms (Redux)

When it happens, finally, years of pent up tension snapping their bodies together, Villanelle feels like she can’t keep up. The fever pitch rising in her ears as she tries desperately to hold on to Eve’s mouth with her own. It is nothing like she pictured. None of her moves comes easily to her. It feels like Eve may bear down into her with the force of their kissing. Villanelle lifts her shirt just slightly, scrambles to lift Eve’s, tries to hold on to the feeling of the skin of their stomachs touching. 

But it’s too fast. And Eve is hopped onto the bathroom sink and Villanelle’s hand is down her pants and Eve is clutching at Villanelle’s left breast almost painfully as she paws at Villanelle’s crotch. And they are panting, fast quick, none of the angles quite right but Eve’s quiet moans drive her forward, Villanelle held down into Eve’s neck trying to breathe, trying to stand on tip toes so Eve can still reach inside her pants, Eve coming first she thinks, high pitched, breathy, nothing like she’d imagined and then Eve is touching her in earnest, a little too direct, too hard but Villanelle is tipping over her own edge when Kenny calls out through the door, “Uh, are you two alright in there?”

Eve clasps a hand to Villanelle’s mouth but keeps going, steady movement with her fingers. “Yes,” she calls back. And Villanelle is not sure if she should let her, if she should close her eyes and concentrate, if her legs will give out.

“It’s just. You’re both in the ladies’ loo.”

“So what?” Eve calls back and Villanelle feels her muscles clenching, all of them clenching. She wants to hold on, she wants to kiss Eve again, she wants this not to be happening with a child calling to them from the other side of the door but Eve’s hand is insistent.

“It’s just- you’ve both tried to kill each other. So mum said to check on you. But you’re both in the ladies loo-“

Eve sighs in frustration, “Fine, Kenny!” Villanelle is having trouble breathing, mouth open against Eve’s hand and then she is there, shaking, small choke, spasm after spasm. Villanelle lays her forehead on Eve’s cheek and feels her head fall forward as Eve pulls away, dismounting from the sink. She looks at herself in the bathroom mirror, catches her breath, tries not to watch as Eve readjusts her clothes, heads for the door.

“Come on,” she says softly over her shoulder. The first verbal acknowledgment that Villanelle is even there, that she too exists in that bathroom, that maybe this really did happen.

Villanelle pulls her eyes away from Eve’s in the reflection. “We should wash our hands,” she says, senses coming back to her, she turns on the tap. Eve mirrors her. They don’t say anything, even when their hands both go for the soap dispenser at the same time. Villanelle yields. But then Eve is not moving and when she looks up, Eve has her eyes trained on Villanelle with an intensity that hurts.

“Are you-“

“Sorry,” Kenny calls, “when you said ‘fine’ did that mean you were coming out?”

And then Eve is groaning out loud, “For God’s sake, Kenny!” And she has pushed the bathroom door open forcefully.

In the second before it violently swings shut again, Villanelle and Kenny lock eyes. She does not know what he sees there but he blinks dumbly a few times, opens his mouth. She hears Eve once the door closes, “Come on, Kenny” and what she assumes is retreating footsteps. She turns back to the sink, breathes heavily at herself in the mirror. She has an urge to punch the wall but does not like her fist’s chances against the shitty industrial concrete of a government building. Instead, she does nothing. Gets a paper towel to dry her hands and leaves. Like an adult. More mature than anyone ever gives her credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully not explicit is just as hot? your imagination is sexxxy...
> 
> @justhere4ke on twitter


End file.
